Pinky's Brain
by SylviaW1991
Summary: When Snowball uses one of Brain's old machines to make him even slower than Pinky, will Pinky be able to find and turn his best friend back to normal? P/B fluff throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo Pinky and the Brain don't belong to me D: Or there'd be movies and more merchandise and, well, I'd be rich motherfuckers XD

Simple!Brain was SO MUCH FUN to write.

And I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>All the worst things happened when he was sleeping. He'd been sold to ACME Labs and taken from his parents while asleep. He'd been thrown into the gene-splicer while asleep. He sometimes had scary-wary dreams while asleep. And now his very best friend had vanished while asleep. And the most oddest thing about it was that the cage was still locked. If Brain went out, he always left the cage unlocked for the taller mouse. But no matter how hard he shoved or how strongly he pulled, it just wouldn't open.<p>

It was very weird and it made him very unhappy, so he didn't end up going back to sleep at all. Instead, he hopped onto his wheel and ran as fast as he could, hoping the recently-developed squeak would attract his irritable cagemate's attention.

Who it ended up attracting was an unexpected and rather unpleasant surprise. "Will you _stop_ that ridiculous racket?" someone snapped.

Pinky's ears perked and he stopped, letting the wheel spin him about some before he toppled off. "Brain?"

"No, you imbecile!" Pinky blinked several times when the golden-furred hamster stepped out from the shadows. He clasped his hands behind his back and smiled tauntingly at the tall, slim mouse.

"Snowball!" Pinky gasped and finally jumped to his feet, running over to the bars. "Egad, what're you doing here? Are you going to steal more of Brain's plans?" Incensed, Pinky straightened his back and wagged his finger. "You'd better not, mistah! Brain'll be _very_ upset with you!"

Snowball chuckled. "Oh, Pinky, I think you're very wrong about that. Brain won't be getting mad at me anytime soon." He tilted his head, tapping a finger to his chin. "As a matter of fact, I don't believe he'll be getting mad at anyone for a very long time."

Pinky snorted at that, his irritation already in the past and forgotten. "Oh, Snowball, Brain's almost always grumpy and grumbly and 'Pinky, stop that incessant' whoobywhatsit! He won't just _stop_ bein' mad and stubborn." He gasped, delighted. "Just like you!"

From anyone else that would've been an insult, but Snowball only smacked a hand to his brow and took it as it was meant. It still didn't keep him from being annoyed, though. Simple-minded, potentially inbred fool. Brain's association with him was a constant source of confusion. "He'll stop because I've taken him away! And when I'm done with him, he'll be thrown into the wild to fend for himself. We'll see how long a silly, simple mouse can survive in the jungle."

Pinky blinked several times. "But Brain learned all about the jungle already. A stick is his friend!"

"That was _before_, you twit!" Snowball growled and surged forward, hands wrapping around the bars of the cage. Word games and implications just went right over this idiot's head, didn't they? "I've taken Brain away and I'm going to destroy his mind! Do you understand? When I'm through with Brain, he'll have even less intelligence than you do!"

"But how will he take over the world?"

"He _won't_!" Snowball stepped back, pleased that he'd gotten through that thick skull somewhat. "I'll take over the world!"

"But it's his destiny!" Pinky protested, aghast. Brain couldn't become dumber than _he_ was! Pinky had been told time and again that such a thing was impossible, that Brain's brains would have to turn into yogurt or celery or something else that was really quite yummy for that to happen. "Don't turn his brains to yogurt, Snowball! Brain needs his brain!"

Snowball smiled and turned away, finished with this conversation and ready to put his new device to work. "Should you ever see The Brain again, he shan't recognize you. So you may as well not even try. Your days of attempting to take over the world have come to an end." With a chuckle, he leapt from the counter and left a very distressed Pinky behind.

"Brain'll escape!" he shouted. "_Narf_! You won't stop him, Snowball! He'll stop you! You won't hurt The Brain!" But when there was no response, the mouse's ears wilted and he began to worry in earnest.

-8-8-

He awoke slowly, a shiver going down his spine when he couldn't stretch or move much at all. Through the daze of a half-sleep, the mouse couldn't even tell what exactly was keeping him trapped. His wrists were strapped down, his ankles clasped, and he abruptly realized that he was sitting down. He hadn't been sitting when he'd fallen asleep. He'd been lying next to Pinky, the blanket tossed over his head to help block the irritating new light of a snake tank that had been transported to their side of the lab. Apparently he was in the room with the mice to study how his behavior changed with the scent of food constantly nearby. Barbarians.

"Oh, Brain, it's about time. I've been waiting all night."

That low voice was certainly not Pinky. "Snowball," he growled and jolted when something slammed down onto his head. His eyes flew open, meeting the angry pink ones of his former friend. His own widened a bit when he realized they weren't angry, so much as triumphant. "What have you done, Snowball?"

"Besides tampering with your water bottle and stealing you away from your incompetent sidekick?"

Brain didn't want to break their eye contact, but didn't feel as though he had a choice. Snowball was clearly not going to monologue without a bit more prompting. The more Snowball monologued, the more distracted he'd be. It would be optimal for escape. He was already calculating ways in which to escape this chair and was sure he'd only need 5.4 seconds to get away entirely.

But as his gaze traveled over the massive machine just to his right, his calculations faded in the light of sheer astonishment and then anger. Spark plugs surrounded a slim lightbulb, hung over a box that attached to a control panel. Plenty of wires and pipes that all led to the chair he was currently strapped into. It was generic, really, could do anything. But it was the toy monkey with its little cymbals that told Brain what it was. It was one of his, an old design that had worked even while it had failed.

It had made Pinky smarter as designed, but it had also made them both incredibly, incredibly stupid when the dial had been turned downwards. The dial on Snowball's copy was definitely turned down. It had been sheer dumb luck that he and Pinky had managed to fix the effects the last time. A second fix would be nearly impossible, particularly since The Brain had destroyed their version of the machine.

"Where did you get the blueprints for this?" he demanded and Snowball pranced over to a large brown book. He pushed it up and Brain read the cover with a growing horror.

_This Belongs To _

_The Brain_

_-Log-_

"It was on page forty-six," was the smug explanation.

The chair was certainly not as comfortable as Brain had originally designed, though his had been designed for someone willing to sit and be experimented on. Snowball's was not. He started to wriggle a wrist slowly, carefully. He'd just have to come back with Pinky after escaping and get his log back. "And what do you plan to do with it?"

"Oh, Brain, let's not play these games." Snowball dropped the book and came over, jerking on the straps that kept him trapped. Brain winced, re-calculating. 8.2 seconds. "You're trapped and you're going to remain trapped until I let you go."

"Even if I become as dim-witted as Pinky, I'll still know to return to the lab! Pinky and I'll reverse this just as we did the last time!" It would be irritating to lose so many nights, but that only meant they'd have to work more diligently in taking over the world after he was back to normal.

"Yes, I saw the notes. Turning yourself into an imbecile and leaving Pinky intelligent?" Snowball shook his head and sauntered over to the machine's controls.

Brain instantly began wriggling his wrists, flexing his hand to make it as slim as possible. Being a mouse certainly came in handy when escape was involved. The levels of dexterity were- "Nyaaah!" He hadn't been expecting the violent jolt of electricity and it put a dent in his calculations, adding seconds he simply didn't have. He began to work quicker.

Snowball only chuckled. "Oh, and Brain? This won't be like the last time at all. Those bulbs are LED ones. Extra-strong."

Brain didn't pause in his movements, even as a chill shot down his spine. He had a hand freed by the time the second jolt of electricity shot through him and he attacked the other strap at his wrist after a failed attempt at removing at the helmet. He needed both hands for the stupid buckle.

"Goodbye, Brain. Thanks so very much for the log."

The mouse turned his head sharply and watched as the last button was pushed. The amount of electricity generated shorted the room and left them in the dark.

-8-8-

When The Brain hadn't returned by the end of the following day, the scientists were very annoyed and Pinky was very scared. Why hadn't he come home? Even when everything went dark outside the window and the sparkly things had appeared in the sky, he didn't come home. Had Snowball really turned his mind into runny yogurt and sent him all the way to a jungle?

Pinky wanted to curl up on Brain's side of their bed and cower beneath the blanket. Instead, he decided that if Brain wasn't going to come to him, he would simply have to go to Brain. Too bad he had absolutely no idea how to get out. Brain was always the one to open their cage, so Pinky was miserably loitering in front of the cage door trying to think. If he thought too hard, he'd pull that muscle in his head again and that always hurt.

He rubbed his head, frowning, and strolled away from the door to go to the sardine tin Brain kept all his secret thingies in. Pinky wasn't exactly supposed to look, but this was an emergency! He only hoped The Brain would forgive him when he came back and discovered his secret thingies had been messed with. Pinky reached out for it, certain there was a whole list of ways to escape in there.

But then something metal caught his eye, glinting in the light of the scary snake cage. At least it was scary to Pinky. Brain had patted his hand and told him the creature was nothing to worry about as long as they stayed away from it. Pinky rubbed that hand now, staring at the paperclip that had caught his eye. Brain had used a paperclip to escape before, Pinky was sure of it. But how? He'd fiddled with it.

Pinky went over and picked it up and began to fiddle. He carried it to the door, stabbing it into the lock at random and wiggling it like mad. When several minutes had passed and it hadn't worked, he huffed and brought it back into the cage to fiddle some more. He nearly called out to Brain for help as an unfamiliar feeling of frustration welled within him.

And then he _did_ call out because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Egad, Brain! How d'you do it?" He'd somehow managed to get the paperclip into the shape of a key, but he was still extremely frustrated and was staring at it with extreme distaste. "Now Mr. Paperclip, I know you're probably missing Brain too, but that's no excuse for being so difficult!" he scolded. "If you would be so kind, will you please work? I want to get Brain back home safe and sound so he can take over the world! It's tomorrow night!"

He jammed the key-shaped paperclip into the whole and fiddled and turned until the door swung open while he was leaning against it. He toppled over, landing face-first on the counter. "Ow!" He sat up, rubbing his nose, and then gasped. "Hoorah!" he cheered. "Now to find The Brain!" Delighted, he skipped right off the edge of the counter and made his way out of the building with absolutely no idea where he was going to go but entirely certain that he'd find his friend soon enough.

-8-8-

Dark, dark, dark. The large-headed mouse slid along the floor of the cage, squeaking in fear. He'd been bumped and jostled ever since he'd been thrown into the cage by the very bad-smelling hamster and carried to the big scary machine with the rumbly sounds.

He sniffed the air when the motion finally evened out, got onto wobbly hind legs to sniff higher. Stale, stale, stale. He didn't understand the scents that filled his small nostrils, dropped down to the floor and twitched his ears. The rumbling noises were so loud, he couldn't hear anything besides.

When the outside suddenly stopped, the mouse slid forward and bopped his head on the side of the cage. Dizzy, he curled up into a tight ball and covered his ears. His paws were funny, he'd realized. He could grab the bars when everything was still. Now they only served to cover his large ears. His head popped up when there was more movement, and the very big thing with no fur was carrying the cage. "This is close enough to a forest," he grumbled, though the little mouse didn't understand a single word. He squeaked and sniffed wildly when the cage was dropped and an opening swung open. "Get out o' there!" the man said and tilted the cage.

As the mouse slid forward, he only covered his ears again and curled up, not moving even when his little body smacked the edge. The human reached in and grabbed him, sending the little mouse into a panic. He squeaked wildly and wriggled a bit before doing the only thing instinct told him to do.

He bit the man's finger. "Yeowch!" he wailed and flicked his wrist reflexively. The sharp motion sent the former megalomaniac flying through the air, squealing with fear until he landed in the grass. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell of the grass and the dirt, and the human was forgotten. He started running to get away from the grass and dirt, but his head threw his four-legged sprints off-balance and he stumbled over himself and rolled several times before slipping into a pond with a plop.

Squeaking unhappily, he crawled out and shook himself like a dog. A young woman who was snuggled with her boyfriend on a blanket nearby squealed and he began to run again. "A disgusting water rat! Ew!" Something about the word "rat" upset him, but he didn't understand so ran faster until the grass and dirt was gone. The more solid ground below him was much better for some reason and he managed to get onto his hind legs. He took a few testing steps and was a little surprised by how easy it was. His head seemed much more balanced now, so he trotted happily down a virtually empty sidewalk, managing to avoid being stepped on or even seen as he went.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we'll see if Pinky's typical dumb luck is of any use in locating Brain~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Braaaaain!" Pinky called. "Excuse me!" he called and a woman looked down at him. "Hullo," he greeted. "Have you seen my friend, The Brain? He's got a really big head and he's usually all scowly?"

"Um... No, sorry." Baffled and largely uninterested, the woman moved on and Pinky was left pouting. He continued skipping along the sidewalk, calling out questions about Brain and hoping that maybe _someone_ in the small, nighttime crowds would've seen him.

But he'd walked all the way to Romy's apartment building and it had taken him almost all night and he was so tired... He climbed onto a bus bench and stretched out on his side. It didn't occur to him to go inside the apartment building and visit his son and ask for help. He'd wanted to find The Brain all on his own, like Brain had found him in Hades all by himself. He could do it! He'd gotten out of the cage, he could find Brain.

Pinky whimpered quietly and curled up on the corner of the bench. He needed The Brain's help to find The Brain! He sniffled and his nose caught a very familiar scent. He sat straight up, sniffing and seeking the scent desperately. It was Brain! It had to be Brain! He leapt to his feet, his previous melancholy entirely forgotten. "Brain!"

He looked down and there he was, head tilted back as if he was straining to hold onto a scent. But that was silly. Brain never used his nose like that. Thrilled, though, that his friend had escaped, Pinky leapt down and landed right in front of him. "Brain!" he repeated and the shorter mouse jumped back, stumbled over his feet, and landed on his behind. Pinky only giggled until he noticed that The Brain was very quickly scooting back. "What's wrong, Brain?"

There was no response, so Pinky took a step closer and sniffed carefully. It still smelled like Brain, though there were traces of Snowball, pond water, and some unfamiliar person. "Are you alright, Brain? Oh, no!" he wailed. "Is there a monster behind me?" He spun on his heel, expecting to see some wicked creature like in the scary movies Brain wouldn't let him watch anymore.

But there was nothing, so Pinky snorted a little laugh and turned back. "Oh, Brain, there's no- Brain?" The shorter mouse had rolled and was fleeing on all fours, eyes wide and panicked. Pinky, however, just saw it as a familiar game. Not familiar to him and Brain, of course, but to his parents. "Chase Me" had been a favorite in the pet shop.

Delighted, Pinky dropped down on all fours and sprinted after his friend. Good thing he was heading towards the Lab! They'd be back just in time for Saturday morning cartoons! When Pinky finally managed to catch The Brain, he tackled him and they rolled end over end, with Brain's head finally dragging them both to a stop. "Oh, that was _fun_!" All of his worries and fears had simply been forgotten, pushed aside in the face of sheer delight. He'd found The Brain! All on his own!

Though there was something very odd about Brain's behavior. He was wriggling and seemed to be trying awfully hard to get away. Well, that part was normal, but he wasn't shouting or being grumbly. He looked... He looked awfully scared. "Brain?"

When Brain opened his mouth, Pinky's ears perked in expectation of some insult, but there was a shrill squeak instead. "What's wrong, Brain? Are you hurt?" It dawned on him, then, and he gasped. "Egad! It was Snowball! He turned your brains into cream cheese, Brain! _Narf!_"

The shorter mouse paused in his struggles, blinking wide pink eyes up at the taller one. He hesitatingly rubbed his nose against Pinky's chest and Pinky giggled at the tickly feeling of being sniffed. "Egad, Brain, that tickles! _Zort!_" There were more squeaks suddenly and The Brain did something he'd never, ever done before except when it had something to do with a plan or they were going to get blown up. He threw his arms around Pinky's neck and held on tightly, rubbing his face into his chest with abandon.

Pinky smiled. "Oh, Brain, I missed you too!" He started to get to his feet, but Brain wasn't letting go. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Pinky managed to stand and hold onto his friend at the same time. "I'm _so_ happy you're back! I told that mean old Snowball that you'd get away." Humming happily, he carried Brain back to the lab, only letting go to push him through the mail slot.

-8-8-

Brain's lack of voice didn't disturb Pinky overmuch. Brain would sometimes go quite a long time without speaking when he was formulating a plan, but he didn't seem to have any interest in that. After a brief exploration of their cage - he'd leapt onto their bed and rolled all over it, mussing the blanket and knocking aside the pillows - The Brain hadn't left his side. It was really very nice, but each time he'd tried to talk to him, the shorter mouse would just blink and rub against his side.

It wasn't very Brain-like. Poit.

More very not Brain-like behavior came around midday when the scientists came around to put them in a maze. Brain hadn't wanted to go. He'd hid away under their blanket when they'd come into the room, but had peeked his head out when he'd realized Pinky hadn't followed. He'd proceeded to squeak until Pinky had noticed that the squeaky sounds weren't from his wheel, but his friend.

"Hm?" Pinky wandered over and was pulled beneath the blanket. "Brain, it's not beddy-by time yet!" But the mouse hadn't released him until the cage door opened. He'd looked out as a hand had reached in, and even Pinky could see the terror in his expression. "Oh, don't worry, Brain. You know they're just taking us to a maze!"

The large-headed mouse had just whimpered and tucked closer until the pair had been plucked up and deposited in a maze. "What do you think's wrong with the little one?" a scientist wondered. "He's usually much more independent."

"Well, he wasn't _here_ yesterday," her colleague replied, studying the two of them. "Little rascal probably escaped again and found something he didn't like."

"Oh. I'm sure that snake is acting as a good deterrent. His cagemate didn't even leave, remember?"

"We'll have to continue monitoring them. Let's see how his new clingy behavior effects his maze runs." The two of them continually set records for completion of brand new ones, but who knew what they'd do now? "Start the clock and we'll see."

The little slat was lifted as the timer was set and Pinky started off on a jolly pace, heading in the direction of the cheese scent. Brain kept by his side, his shorter legs working quickly to keep pace. "Brain, d'you know where we're going?" There wasn't a response, so Pinky tilted his head to the side. "Brain?"

He looked down at the mouse, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to what he was saying. He was instead glaring at the walls around them as if they'd insulted his favorite pair of pants. And that was funny enough because Brain didn't wear pants. Pinky blinked, imagining him in puffy clown pants, and giggled. Brain looked up then and reached for Pinky's hand, but he did nothing to show that he knew the way.

"Oh, Brain, you're letting _me_ lead? Well, I shall do my best! The cheese smell is, um..." He sniffed the air testingly, searching for the telling moldy scent. "This way!"

An hour later, they'd somehow found their way back to the start of the maze and Pinky's nose had become completely desensitized to the smell of cheese. "I'm sorry, Brain. I don't think I'll _ever_ find the end... Troz." Brain just sat down and took a hold of Pinky's tail, patting the appendage soothingly.

Giggling, the taller mouse dropped down beside him. His joy was short-lived, however, as he considered the possibility that they might be stuck in the big old maze forever. He shared that thought, but Brain didn't seem very worried at all. He crawled into Pinky's lap and snuggled.

"Oh, Brain... Do you not know the way out either this time? That's alright! The scientists are _bound_ to get us out of here, aren't they?" There wasn't a response, which was now starting to bother him. Brain had never gone so long without talking to him before. Even when he _was_ making his plans! "Are you awfully upset with me, Brain? I promise I did my best and- oh."

Pinky squirmed and looked down, surprised to see a pink tongue gliding through his fur. "Oh, well, thank you, Brain, but I already had a bath." The smaller mouse continued on unperturbed, ignoring Pinky's squirming. "It is very nice of you, but I thought you said groomin' was unsanitary. _Narf!_ Brain?" Pinky had to poke his head a few times before Brain stopped and looked up at him. "Are you okay, Brain? Do your yogurt brains needs to be refrigerated so they work properly?"

Brain blinked several times, staring up at his friend for several minutes before letting out a frightened squeak and clutching tighter to Pinky when a hand reached in and scooped them up. "These are unexpected results. They didn't even finish."

"It looks like they just gave up," the woman agreed. "Leave the snake another month?"

"Absolutely. It seems the less motivated this one is, the better."

When they deposited the pair of them back into their cage, Brain stayed close and shivered. Pinky patted his back. "Don't be scared. They're leaving, Brain. And look! We're back in the cage, all safe and comfy! Narf!"

"Nn."

"Brain!" Pinky gasped. "You spoke! Well... sort of."

"Nn," he repeated and poked Pinky's shoulder.

"What...?"

"Nn!"

"_Narf_!" Brain smiled and snuggled close again at the exclamation that had been more by accident than design, so it took Pinky several moments to realize that it had been what Brain had _wanted_ to hear. "Naaaaarf," he mused wonderingly. "I thought that annoyed you, Brain. _Poit_!"

The smaller mouse rubbed his large brow affectionately against Pinky's chest. "Nn."

"Alright!" Pinky held him tightly, grinning. "Whatever you say, Brain! _Narf_!" When Brain had relaxed enough to resume his grooming, Pinky didn't bother trying to stop him.

-8-8-

By the third day of Brain's new behavior, Pinky was really and truly starting to miss the normal Brain. This one snuggled and smiled and played silly-willy games, but the old Brain had come up with fun plans and asked him what he was pondering and bopped him on the head. Even when Pinky had done the things he'd _known_ would earn him a bop didn't get him one.

And he _missed_ it! He missed Brain! But Snowball hadn't shown up and Pinky didn't know how to get to Snowball and he didn't know anyone who was smart enough to find him. None of the other mice in their lab cared. They seemed glad that Brain wasn't escaping anymore or trying to take over the world. They all just worried about the snake and whether or not it would go away soon. He'd even asked for Billie's help even though she scared him sometimes, but she'd just sidled in real close and said that they should just take the time to get to know each other better.

Pinky had run away from her really fast, but Brain had been upset anyway and had groomed him until Billie's scent was gone completely. He'd also been displeased by Pinky's mimicry of Billie's "Natch!" He'd covered his ears and glared angrily. That was close to the normal Brain, but there'd been no "Stop that, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you!"

He missed Brain's voice... All the biggly-wiggly words that he couldn't understand and the way Brain would explain over and over again. The only thing Brain still did the same was scribble on his blueprints, but he didn't draw plans anymore.

Pinky jumped down from his wheel and trotted over to Brain, looking at the squiggly lines he'd put down. He had no idea what it was, but he could imagine all sorts of things and it made him smile. "Oh, that's _lovely_, Brain!"

The shorter mouse looked up and made little nonsense sounds. It was almost like his normal voice, but too disjointed for even Pinky to easily piece together. He'd taken to attempting conversations like this anyway, supplying in his own dialogue and guessing at Brain's. The conversations usually went just fine until it was time for Brain to tell him the plan or when it was time for Brain to tell him what they were going to do tomorrow night.

Pinky sighed and sat down. He couldn't even watch television since the remote was too far and the scientists had found the paperclip in their cage and taken it. "Brain, d'you miss takin' over the world?"

The shorter mouse may not have understood the words, but he _could_ see that his cagemate was unhappy. So he followed instinct and crawled into Pinky's lap for a tight hug. He made the little sounds he'd painstakingly picked up over the past few days for good measure.

Pinky returned the hug, nuzzling The Brain's ear. "I know, Brain, but how'm I supposed to find Snowball when we can't get out of the cage anymore? Do you have an idea? Oh! I know! We'll, um, get super powers! And go right through the cage!" he decided. "Oh, no, no. _Poit_. Where will we get super powers?"

He kept thinking until a muscle he'd pulled more times in the past few days than he had his entire life previous began to hurt. He reached up to rub at it, but Brain batted at his hands to do it for him. "Thanks, Brain..." He sighed. "Maaaaaaybe weeeeeee cooooooould..." He stretched out the words, trying to give himself more time to think. "Caaaaall Miiiiiisterrrrr Suuuuu... Saaa... Maurice! We'll call Maurice. Oh, Brain, we haven't seen him in _ages_! _Nyert_! D'you think he's grown up since we left him in the ground to grow?"

Brain nuzzled him, so Pinky took that for an agreement. "Oh, Brain, I bet he has all kinds of carrot babies and a carrot wife! And- oh, wait, no, no. We don't have his phone number!" It didn't occur to him that they also couldn't reach the phone to call someone to help them out of the cage since, well, they were in the cage.

"Hm... I bet if we'd set the balloon people free, they would've come back and help, but noooo. Maybe the Lettuce Head Kids would help... D'you know any Lettuce Head Kids, Brain?"

"Nn."

"Oh, _zort_, neither do I. Do we know _any_ kinds of kids? They can be _very_ helpful. Hmmm... hummm..." He giggled, distracted when Brain nipped his ear. "Don't do that, Brain! That tickles!"

"I bet it's not meant to tickle."

Pinky's brow furrowed curiously. That hadn't been Brain, but he hadn't said that part either. And none of the other mice in the lab were helping. Even Gerry was staying far, far away since Brain had stood over Pinky and growled at him. Pinky couldn't look around, however, because his head was suddenly being pressed to Brain's rumbling chest. "You're bein' all growly, Brain. What's wrong?"

He heard the cage door open and his ears twitched. "Hello!" he greeted whoever it was.

"Hey. Uh... Why's dad growling at me?"

"Romy!" Pinky squirmed out of Brain's embrace to smile brightly at their clone. "What're you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get here before you guys tried to take over the world. Seeing how, y'know, somebody already did it. What are you guys even _doing_?"

"I was trying to escape!" he said cheerfully, entirely oblivious to potential double-meaning of his words considering Brain's death grip on him.

Romy looked over the still-growling mouse. "Well, now's your chance while I've got the door open."

"Right! Oh, but what are we going to do when we get out, Brain?" Pinky looked over. "Brain? Oh, don't growl at Romy, Brain! _Narf!_"

Brain latched onto Pinky's fur, tugging him away from the invading mouse. "Nn."

Pinky laughed and picked Brain up, carting him in the opposite direction. "Brain, he's your _clone_. Don't you remember?"

"Is he okay?" Romy wondered, cautiously moving closer.

"Oh, yes, he's fine," Pinky assured him. "Snowball turned his brain into a gushy pile of yogurt, though, so that's probably why he's being so growly. Usually he's just grumpy! _Narf_!" Brain thrashed and wriggled in Pinky's arms, trying very hard to escape, but Pinky pushed him at Remy.

"Glarb!" Romy wailed as they tumbled to the floor, the paper he'd been carried flying away. Brain stilled, ears twitching at the familiar word and nose sniffing experimentally. He rolled away from Romy, nose wrinkled, and bounced back to Pinky to compare. He sniffed himself, went back to Romy, and began to squeak excitedly. He grabbed Romy's arm and dragged him closer to Pinky.

The tallest of the three laughed. "See, Romy? He's fine."

"Just a little slow," their clone muttered and shuffled away. Brain very clearly didn't like that, so he grabbed Romy and tugged him into a tight embrace. The younger mouse sighed and let him, patting his back. "Gee, Dad..."

"Ooooh. What's this?" Pinky had picked up the fallen sheet of paper and was reading it slowly. "'Sign your' big word 'to me or face your' slightly smaller word. 'Signed, your new ruler, Snowball.'" He gasped. "Snowball? Egad, Brain! Snowball really did take over the world!"

Brain's lack of reaction to that news was fairly alarming to the clone. He tried pushing back again, but his "father" continued to cling. "You should go and turn on the TV. You can see."

"Right, Romy!" Delighted to have some direction again, Pinky bounced out of the cage to hop onto the remote and turn the news on.

It hadn't been on long before he was tackled, someone squeaking irritably in his ear. "Oh. Well. I'm sorry for leaving, Brain, but Snowball's on the TV!"

"You can actually understand him?"

"Oh, no. I just guess! _Poit_." He scooted away from Brain, moving just far enough to be able to sit up and look at the television screen. There were large crowds gathered before the White House, but the President wasn't at the podium - a hamster was. "Oh, Brain, how will we find Snowball now? No one knows where the White House is!"

"I think everyone knows where the White House is," Romy supplied and Pinky looked back at him, baffled.

"Really?"

"Almost everyone," he amended. "Why d'you want to find him, anyway?" He scratched the back of his ear. "Seems like a drag, man."

"Because he's the one who turned Brain's brain all mushy! He has to change him back so we can save the world and take it over tomorrow night!"

"Pinky... He's not gonna change dad back just so you two can beat him."

"Oh, we're not going to _beat_ him, Romy! That would be so cruel." Behind him, Brain started licking his ear. "Hm... Oh, I know! We'll make him a fruit basket! Everyone loves fruit baskets!"

"Yeah," Romy agreed, rather distracted by his dad licking his... other dad. Maybe if it were Pinky, that wouldn't be so - okay, it wouldn't be odd at all if it were _Pinky_. But to see The Brain doing it was totally weird. Like... whoa. "What's he doin'?"

"Oh, Brain? He's just grooming me. Isn't it nice of him?"

"Yeah. Super nice." He rocked back on his heels, waiting for it to stop. When he just switched to the other ear, Romy could only shake his head. "Alright, we definitely gotta find this Snowball character."

"Oh! Romy! _You're_ half-Brain! Can't you fix him? Then we won't have to bother Snowball after all!"

"Uh..." He shrugged. "I dunno, man. He seems kinda... happy like this."

Pinky stared blankly at him before ducking his head to look back at Brain. Pink eyes blinked and then his tongue made a quick swipe from between his eyes to his nose. Pinky laughed and tilted his head forward again. "Oh, Brain, don't do that in front of _Romy_!"

"See? He's completely chill. Maybe you should just leave 'im."

"But..." Pinky's ears wilted. "He's not _Brain_ anymore, Romy. And he didn't _want_ to not be Brain." He leaned over a bit when the smaller mouse burrowed into his side. It was a comforting warmth and Pinky was grateful for it, but also rather sad. This was just what he meant. Brain wouldn't do this if he was really Brain. "Please, Romy? If he really wants to go back to normal, you can just... change him back. I miss Brain... Poit..."

Romy sighed heavily. "Narf, man."

"Yay!" Pinky cheered and threw his arms around his cagemate. "Did you hear that, Brain? We're going to get you back to normal! _Narf!_"

Brain just buried his nose into Pinky's fur and breathed in. "Nn."

* * *

><p>Because Romy was totally necessary XD<p>

Their cute baby boy, lol


	3. Chapter 3

Romy, Romy, Roooomy!

_"Nothing more virile than a name beginning with K! Kuuu, kaaa... I know! Mandingo!"_

_"We're not calling it Mandingo!"_

That popped into my head XD

Sorry?

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

><p>Romy flipped through all of the books and notebooks he could get his hands on, but there wasn't anything in Brain's plans that mentioned anything about making a mouse smarter. There was, however, a scrap of information in a small folder that mentioned something about the gene splicer. There were the words "Don't go back through" written and underlined and highlighted, but Romy held onto it anyway because there was the possibility that they'd have to use it as a last resort. If nothing else, his dad had taught him how to hack into the ACME Lab computers and access old blueprints.<p>

He blinked, tossed the latest book aside, and ran from the cage to the computer to hop on the keys. Pinky wandered over, Brain clinging to his hand. "Whatcha doin' to Brain's computer?"

"Looking to see if they've got anything that'll make something smarter."

"For what?"

Romy hadn't inherited his dad's urge to bop annoying people, but he had the facepalming and noise-making down. "For _dad_. He's still himself, just dumb."

"Nn."

"Ooh. You shouldn't call him dumb, Romy. I don't think he likes it."

Rolling his eyes, Romy hit a few other keys and opened a program Pinky'd never seen before. "What's that, Romy? Is it what we need to take over the world?"

"Nah, it's what we need to make dad relax: really boring music." He hit a few keys and Fred Spinatra's voice crooned from the computer speakers.

"Oh, Romy, did I ever tell you when Brain and I went all the way to Las Vegas? He sang in his fancy club and he got _so_ famous for a little-teeny-tiny bit. But then the club started to fail and Fred said he was, um, passe, and we came back here!" He sighed, lacing his fingers and lifting them to his chin. "It was so much fun..."

"Oh, no... Don't tell me he's Brainatra..." Romy groaned, flipping through the scientists' notes. "Bunny's parents have a couple of his records."

"Oh, how exciting! They can listen to him whenever they want!" Grumbling to himself, wondering if his "mom" would be able to annoy a stump, Romy switched to a new window and hit a few more keys. Pinky squealed joyfully when "Brainatra" began to croon. "Oh, Brain, it's _you_! D'you remember?"

Brain grabbed Pinky's arms, bouncing in place and making every single nonsense noise he could form. "Oh, Brain, you _do_ remember!" Pinky picked him right up and gave him a tight hug, finding comfort in the mindless babbles.

"'Kay. It's running a search." Romy leapt off the keyboard, pausing when he saw how excited his, eh, parents had gotten. Dorks, man. "I'm gonna search the rest of the cage. Cool?"

"No, actually, it could be a little colder," Pinky replied, arms still wrapped around The Brain.

Romy just gave him a thumbs-up. Getting annoyed with Pinky so wasn't worth it. "Narf."

"_Troz_!" When Romy wandered off, Pinky lifted Brain to tango with him. Were Brain normal, he would probably be getting awfully upset since his feet weren't touching the floor... not to mention the style of dance didn't at all match the big band that was going on behind them. "Oh, Brain, I wish you were _really_ singing. You do sometimes when you're making plans and I'm supposed to be all the way on the other side of the lab. D'you remember?"

It was making him sad, another emotion he truly wasn't used to, so his steps were slow. It was less of a tango and more of a glide with occasional turns. "You don't want to stay like this, do you?" he asked because Romy's words kept coming back to him. Brain _did_ seem awfully happy like this. "It's okay if you do. Poit. You're still here and you know who I am, and I really like all the hugs! I just... miss my best friend."

He dipped Brain, who gave a little start when his ears brushed the floor. So when Pinky straightened again, he wriggled and threw his arms tightly around Pinky's neck. Pinky went with it, turning their dance into more of a waltz. He hummed quietly into Brain's ear until the smaller mouse relaxed again, giggled quietly when the fond nuzzles he earned tickled. "Brain," he whispered, "when you go back to normal, will you remember to hug me sometimes?"

The large-headed mouse didn't answer and the music had faded, so Pinky sniffled and held a little tighter. "It's okay if you don't, Brain. I just want you back to your old self."

"Nn."

"_Narf_."

"Hey, Pinky! What's in this tin?"

"Hm?" Pinky turned and his eyes sprang wide. "Oh! Romy, you're not supposed to open that! Those are Brain's special secret sardines!"

Romy somehow doubted that the unsealed tin was full of sardines, particularly one that was this old. His dad would find it entirely too unhygienic. "It might have what we need," he reasoned and Pinky carefully set down Brain before scurrying in to take the tin from their son.

"Romy! Brain'll get awfully mad if you open it!"

"With any luck, it'll have what we _need_!" the clone repeated. "C'mon, man! You're the one who wants him back to normal." Romy jolted a bit when he felt tight arms around him. Brain rested his chin atop Romy's head since the clone was sitting down and sniffed his ear. "Geez, dad..."

"But we can't open it, Romy..."

Brain blinked curiously while Pinky started to drag the tin away. Something slowly clicked in his mind, so he chittered meaninglessly at Romy for a moment before going over to Pinky to stop him. He sat down, latching onto the little metallic opener and smiled up at Pinky.

"Look, _he_ wants it open. Is that better?"

"Well..."

Pinky still looked a little unsure, so Brain gave a little tug on the tin with one hand and held his other out to Pinky. "Nn!"

"Well, alright, Brain..." Pinky released the tin and sat, scooting close to his cagemate. Brain opened the tin and made a happy sound at the reams upon reams of papers shoved inside. He clapped and made a few nonsense sounds before reaching in and digging through.

Romy dropped down across from them, grimacing slightly at the amount of it all. "How'd he even manage to _get_ all of this in here...?"

"Oh, Romy, look! It's your lovely drawing!" Brain had it in his grasp and was smiling at the caricature of himself. He sniffed the page, waved it at Pinky and then at Romy before hugging it to his chest with one hand and digging through for more things.

Romy sighed quietly, reaching out and patting his dad's hand. He'd kept it. He'd always assumed that when he'd torn the picture off the "refrigerator" Pinky had created that he'd just thrown it away, but there it was. "Aw, dad..."

He squealed suddenly and pulled out a keychain with a little globe attached. He wiggled it at Romy as if bragging about this wondrous possession before climbing right into Pinky's lap and snuggling joyfully. Pinky gasped. "I got that for you on Christmas, Brain! When you broke your Noodle-Noggin machine thingy." He laughed, looping his arms around The Brain. "Noodle-Noggin! _Zort_! I love that name!"

"Nn," Brain agreed, gazing adoringly at the little globe in his hands. He tilted his head back to run his tongue up Pinky's neck and along the underside of his chin in one quick swipe.

Pinky lifted his hands to cover his eyes, a blush flooding his cheeks. "Braaaain...!"

"Yuck," was Romy's opinion. He turned his attention back to the tin and started to draw pages out. He was... amazed by just how much crud his dad kept around. Lots of drawings from Pinky, some of them no more than scribbles. They had dates on the backs, written in handwriting that steadily improved as the dates went on. They went chronologically and, with scraps of plans mixed in with the drawings, the clone was quickly understanding just why this was off-limits to Pinky.

He was feeling pretty embarrassed _for_ his dad, especially since he wouldn't stop reaching in to touch some of the drawings. He frowned at one set of blueprints, turning his head and rubbing his cheek against Pinky's chest. Romy rolled his eyes and studied the page, his eyes getting wide.

It was a pretty typical plan, drawn in white on a set of blueprints, but there was an angry-looking red circle around the dam and one around the position he'd drawn Pinky into. He read the plan over twice, scrambled up to get a calculator to help him double-check the calculations. He'd been planning to break a levy in order to fall several nearby cities. More would be threatened unless they followed Brain's demands. It seemed... violent.

He wrinkled his nose, was tempted to tear the blueprints up 'cause no way! But he paused because there was red on the back. _Reminder - implement this plan under no circumstances. Reasons beings: 1. Pinky would disapprove morally. 2. Pinky's necessary positioning too dangerous; risk of loss too high._

Romy shuffled through, plucking up other plans. They all had red on the back. Viable plans if his own calculations were correct. Logical, brilliant plans. But all of them were either immoral or too dangerous for Pinky, some were both. He looked over at his parents. Brain was looking from the little globe in his hands to Pinky, the adoration in his expression clear. He made a little noise and, when Pinky looked down at him, took the opportunity to touch their noses together and sent Pinky into a fit of blushing giggles.

He realized with a start that his dad was a total sap! He hid it pretty well, but the evidence was right in his hands and right in front of his face. His dad recognized them, recognized the tin and had known just what would be inside it. He wasn't _dumb_, he just didn't have barriers.

Romy sighed and looked away to continue sifting through the mound of papers in the tin. When his dad _did_ get back tomorrow - because now Roman was just as determined as his "mom" - he was going to be completely mortified. He wasn't going to miss that for the world.

Grinning now, looking forward to telling Bunny about all of this... "Oh, crud, _Bunny_! I gotta go!"

"Hm?"

Romy smacked his brow. "She's outside! How the heck d'you think I got here?"

"Um... Oh! Pixie dust and happy thoughts!" he exclaimed, laughing and giving Brain a tight squeeze.

"That's how you get to Neverland." Romy gathered up the papers and pushed them back into the sardine tin, but Brain kept a hold of the keychain and the picture Romy had drawn. "C'mon," he urged and started dragging the tin out.

Ears twitching because that was his tin and he knew it was, Brain quickly followed. At the door, though, he hopped from foot to foot and looked from Romy and the tin to Pinky. He made little noises, hands flailing, expression distressed. Romy rolled his eyes. "Come _on_!"

"But where are we going?" Pinky wondered. "All of Brain's equipment to make him all better is here! And the scientists will be here soon! It's almost morning!"

Brain bounded over, reached for Pinky's waving hands and grabbed one to tug him away. "Nn!"

"Look, man, he's not coming without you and it might not be safe for you guys here anyway. Snowball's ruling the world. You really think he's gonna let you guys just stick around here? Especially if he thinks Brain might already have a plan that could fix him lying around?"

"But Snowball doesn't know Brain's here," Pinky pointed out and Romy only stared for several moments.

"Just c'mon! Please, uh..." Geez, why was he about to do this? "Mom."

"Oh, Romy! Did you hear that, Brain? He called me mom! _Narf_!" He picked Brain up for a hug, happily carried him out of the cage and shut the door with a flick of his tail. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Yeah," Romy agreed and jumped down from the counter. "Push the tin down and I'll catch it!"

"Right!" Pinky did as asked, giggling when Romy was half-squished. He managed to wiggle out before being entirely flattened, but by the time he popped back to normal Pinky and Brain were on the floor. Brain sniffed the air cautiously and stuck close to Pinky's side; they hadn't been on the floor since he'd arrived at the lab at his current mental level.

"Great... Help me carry this? Can't believe how much junk dad's crammed in here."

Hugging the globe and picture to his chest, Brain made a displeased sound as the other two hefted the tin. "Ooh, Romy, I don't think Brain wants you to call his things junk."

"Okay, okay. It's not _all_ junk. Okay, dad?"

"Gug."

"Glarb," he supplied and Brain's unhappy expression faded into a small smile and he trotted beside them... more specifically beside Pinky. At one point in the hall, he scooted close enough to brush his tail over Pinky's. The taller mouse smiled, happy to entwine their tails. Romy tried not to gag.

-8-8-

"Mm, yummy!" Pinky folded the big square of cheese, tore it in two and offered half to The Brain. "Thank you, Bunny! _Narf_!"

Brain was snuggled in Pinky's lap because, since coming into contact with the human woman, he'd been tense and unhappy. But no amount of gibberish or nipping had gotten him what he wanted - away. Pinky only giggled when he nipped and Romy had stayed perched on the human's shoulder the entire time, so he hadn't been able to demonstrate his displeasure properly. But he had his keychain and his picture and now he had cheese, so maybe the human wasn't _that_ scary. At least she wasn't caging him or throwing him or getting close enough to require biting. And he was certain Pinky wouldn't allow her to do the first two, so allowed himself to relax.

"No problem." She waved it off, dropping onto a barstool that had been pushed up against the kitchen counter of their little apartment. She sipped from a soda can, using a magnifying glass to help Romy sift through the contents of the tin.

"Don't get Brain's papers out of order," Pinky requested. "He'll be very angry later. Poit."

"Nn."

"_Narf_." Brain nuzzled him at the word and Bunny only laughed at the sight while Romy grimaced. He was _not_ going to get used to that.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's perfectly acceptable for your parents to be affectionate with one another."

He sucked on the loopy, bendy straw from his own soda can, setting aside sheet after sheet of paper. "Yeah, but it's _weird_. Dad's not like that, man." Or he was, but kept it bottled up strongly enough that he'd probably end up developing an aneurysm if he hadn't already.

"Chase me!" he heard and looked over only briefly before rolling his eyes and getting back to work. Pinky had taken the globe and was running across the counter with it, Brain hot on his heels. The smaller of the two abruptly changed directions, however, and managed to tackle Pinky. They rolled several times before slowing to a stop, Brain successfully on top. He snatched his little keychain back up, only to set it aside in favor of covering Pinky's entire face with his tongue.

Giggles muffled, Pinky tossed his head side to side in an effort to stop him. And, though it would have been easy enough, he didn't even consider just pushing The Brain off of him. He was too delighted by the knowledge that he'd get _his_ Brain back soon! So he hugged this one tightly and let him lick and groom, even though he wriggled because the impromptu bath tickled an awful lot.

When Brain deemed him clean enough, he stopped and let their noses touch. Pinky slipped his eyes open and smiled. He lifted a hand to Brain's cheek and the former megalomaniac lifted his own to capture it and keep it close. He leaned into the touch, eyes closing. "Oh, Brain," he cooed and the mouse looked at him, smiling.

"Nn."

"_Na-_mmph!" Babbling his little nonsense sounds, Brain scrambled off of Pinky and snatched up his globe. He looked over his shoulder, scampered a bit away, and then looked back as if to make sure Pinky was following him.

Pinky was busy crossing his eyes and trying very hard to see his tongue. Partway though his narf tick, Brain's own tongue had touched it. But when Brain made an eager little sound, Pinky looked over, tongue still lolled. Brain repeated his scamper, pause, look back routine and Pinky understood. He rolled onto his stomach to get ready to run on all fours, tail lifted high. He wiggled his rump in warning and Brain took off in earnest, followed closely by a giggling Pinky.

"They're adorable," Bunny cooed when Brain stumbled and rolled off the counter and onto a barstool. He recovered quickly, sliding down a leg just as Pinky was jumping after him.

Romy ignored them, deciding he'd have less nightmares that way, and lifted a paper for his girlfriend to see. "Hey, look at this." It was something called a Personalitron. Bunny took it, turned it over to look at the red notes on the back. "He did that one," Romy supplied and Bunny nodded, lips curving at the scrawled words.

_Altering Pinky's personality is __unacceptable__. He's perfectly fine as is. Should've recalled this from the previous incident. (See - log - entry, page 46.)_

"Previous incident?" Bunny murmured and Romy shrugged.

"Hey! Uh... mom!" he called since reverting back to calling him Pinky just seemed mean at the moment.

The slim mouse looked up, but didn't stop in his pursuit of The Brain. As a result, he missed the sharp turn Brain made and ended up sliding into the leg of the couch. "_Troz!_" Brain didn't waste time in turning the tables, tackling his cagemate. Pinky laughed and got to his feet, sweeping Brain up and twirling him happily. "What is it, Romy?" he called.

"Where does dad keep his log? I didn't see it back at the lab."

"Um... He doesn't have a log. Poit. We don't have a fireplace, Romy."

"No! A big book that says 'log' on the front?"

"Oh! Um... No idea." Pinky resumed his twirling, laughing when Brain nipped his ear. He started to wriggle in earnest unexpectedly, throwing Pinky off balance. He toppled over and Brain curled up right on him and shut his eyes. Pinky smiled, stroking Brain's back gently. "_Narf_." Brain opened one eye and gave him a smile.

Romy decided that he was going to have nightmares for the rest of his life. "Did he ever try and change how smart you were?"

"Hm? Brain? A _long_ time ago." Pinky's smile died a little as he thought about it. "Brain didn't like me very much when I was smart, so I used the machine all by myself to get back to normal. But! _He_ made himself dumb!" Pinky laughed, nudging Brain higher on his chest. "Oh, it took us a really long time to get him back to normal! _Troz_!" Pinky touched his nose to Brain's, earning happy gibberish that he took as praise. "He could still talk then, though."

"Okay." Romy turned away and studied the personalitron. Maybe... If they reconstructed that and put in a photograph of The Brain, that could revert him back to normal. He set those blueprints aside for later use and went back to searching.

When he looked back up from the stack of papers, it was to find that Bunny was gone and his parents had found their way onto the couch. They were snuggled together on a pillow, one of those special, guests-only washcloths serving as a blanket. The keychain was on the floor where it seemed to have fallen. Romy hopped off the counter, yawning, and picked it up to carry it up to the couch.

He went around behind Pinky, where his dad's hands rested and very carefully slipped the ring of the chain back into his grasp. He flinched when he saw The Brain looking at him intently, chin tucked on Pinky's shoulder. One of his ears twitched.

"Sorry," Romy whispered. "Just wanted to give this back to you." He gestured at the globe and Brain's fingers curled around the chain more securely before he chittered meaninglessly at his clone. "Yeah, dad. Love you too." Brain smiled, burrowed his face into Pinky's chest again, and Romy let them be, only clicking the light off as he headed to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>STUPID BRAIN IS SO EFFING CUUUUUUUUTE :D I really can't get enough of him! XD<p>

Him and Pinky playing around and snuggling and just _cute_! Egad, how can I resist?

p.s. Fran, I do hate to be presumptuous here, but if you _are_ reading this, create an account or something so I can actually RESPOND to your reviews! You have so many questions, Ms. Anonymous, that I can't answer unless I have some way to contact you!


	4. Chapter 4

Whoops. Sorry about the wait. I forgot that there was more to upload XD

* * *

><p>Pinky awoke to the sensation of someone shivering desperately against him. He looked down, watching Brain curl and uncurl his fists, grasping at the fur on Pinky's chest. He whimpered and whined, making desperate little sounds that tugged at Pinky's heartstrings. "Brain," Pinky cooed, pressing his friend close. "It's alright, Brain." He nuzzled his friend's ear, shaking him gently to awaken him from the bad dreams.<p>

He shook a little harder when Brain's whimpers grew louder. "Shush, Brain! You'll wake everyone all up!" It didn't occur to him that he was being louder than Brain, but it did succeed in waking him up. He blinked up at Pinky with wide, frightened pink eyes before burrowing close and holding on.

"It's alright, Brain. It was just a scary-wary dream! And you said they're not real! _Narf_!"

"Nn," Brain agreed, rubbing his cheek against Pinky's fur. He sniffled and shivered, trying to get even closer to the comforting presence.

"Aw, Brain, d'you need something to warm you all up inside? Oh! I know! Some cheese from the refrigerator!" He rolled away and hopped to his feet, leaping off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Brain quickly followed after a frantic search for his keychain. He sprang after Pinky, babbling, and the taller mouse waited curiously. "D'you want to come?"

He scowled at Pinky, grabbing his hand and holding tightly. "Nn."

"Right, Brain!" The familiar scowl made him smile, so his steps were more like bounces as he made his way to the refrigerator. The silliness made Brain feel much better, so he smiled brightly at Pinky and any remnants of fear he had left vanished when Pinky swept him up for a happy twirl. "You're so much fun to carry even though you're chubby!" He giggled. "_Narf!_ Chubby!"

He didn't like that word for whatever reason, so lightly bopped Pinky on the head with his fist. "Gug."

"You bopped me!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, Brain, this call for _two_ pieces of cheese!"

Cheese was good. Brain smiled, ears perking, and Pinky set him down so he could open the big white thingy. Brain clasped his hands behind his back and rocked in place, muttering his nonsensical syllables since Pinky seemed to like them.

Pinky pulled open the door, allowing light to flood the kitchen. Brain sniffed experimentally. It didn't smell the same as their one back home. He liked home. When were they going back? He had Pinky all to himself back home. He watched the mouse climb up the door and get almost all the way to the top before he looked down and waved. Brain excitedly waved back. He liked having Pinky all to himself. He liked Pinky. There was a crinkling sound and the scent of cheese permeated the air. He loved Pinky.

Pinky looked down, arms full of cheese, and smiled down at The Brain. It was _so_ nice that he'd remembered to bop him on the head! Even though Pinky wasn't entirely sure what had displeased him without Brain saying so, it was still awfully nice that it had happened. He'd missed the bops as much as he ponderings and plans and "Pinky, stop that." He did think the snuggling and hugs were nice, too. He just wanted the other stuff more.

Though he'd never say no if Brain wanted to snuggle and hug and lick after he was back to normal. Beaming, Pinky managed to get down to a barstool by getting all the way to the edge of the door and jumping really hard. He heard Brain give a frightened squeak, so peeked over the edge and waved. Brain waved back. "C'mon up, Brain! _Zort_! We can have our cheese with all that paper you like so much!"

Brain made his way up the stool quickly, accepting the offered hand with a garbled noise Pinky took to mean thank you when he tried and failed to get onto the counter. He danced over to all the papers, grabbed a pile and hugged them. He'd done all these. He looked down at what remained of the stack he'd pucked from and began making ugly faces at the picture he'd uncovered.

But he forgot about the photograph and the pages when Pinky came over and offered a piece of cheese. He set them down, patted them into a nice little pile, and snuggled up in Pinky's lap. He liked it best since Pinky's scent came with every breath he took. "Nn."

"_Narf_." Brain made a sound that was very close to a laugh and rested his head against Pinky's chest while he nibbled on his snack. He didn't remember the nightmare any longer or even having had one at all. He just remembered Pinky and wondered again when they'd go home so he could have Pinky all to himself again.

When Pinky was sad, though, Brain felt it everywhere. The air hurt when Pinky was sad. It was hurting now, so he looked up and muttered something. "Oh, I dunno, Brain... Romy and Bunny didn't find what we need to get you all back to normal."

He didn't understand the words, but then, he rarely did any longer. He knew Brain was his name and Romy was the one who smelled like them both, so he was their baby and Bunny didn't look like a bunny at all. He also knew normal was a word Pinky said a lot when he was sad. He looked around for something that would make his favorite being happy again, but didn't have anything but the second piece of cheese. He looked down at the morsel, considered, and then offered. "Chuh."

"Oh, Brain, you don't have to give me your cheese!" He got a hug and Pinky didn't take the food, so Brain nibbled it happily. The air started to hurt soon enough, though, so Brain squirmed out of Pinky's lap and started to wave his hands around, snapping his nonsense. When Pinky smiled, he felt better but it wasn't enough. He needed to make sure Pinky didn't get sad again, so he marched to the stacks of papers and dug in almost to the very bottom. The little piece of paper was very old, but Brain had laminated it months previous when he'd nearly torn it in his haste to put it away when Pinky had come back to the cage unexpectedly.

He didn't remember that, though, so just found it odd that the thing he wanted was covered in plastic. He poked it and sniffed it suspiciously, but found it was acceptable. He bounced towards Pinky and held it out. "Oh, Brain! I drew that for you when we first met! D'you remember?"

No. He smiled and his tail swished.

"You _do_! Oh, Brain..." Pinky pulled him close again, which was just where Brain wanted to be. And the air didn't hurt anymore, so he happily licked Pinky's face and enjoyed the giggles he earned for his efforts. Pinky was supposed to be happy. Brain knew such a small amount of things, but that was one he was absolutely sure of. A sad Pinky needed to be fixed!

He skipped back over to the stacks to find something else to show Pinky, but his friend had followed that time and was looking at the stacks of paper too. He saw the photograph Brain had been making faces at before and gasped, picking it up. "Brain, look!"

Brain did look, sticking out his tongue unhappily. The hamster didn't make him feel anything but upset in his tummy. He pressed his hands to the irritated organ and scampered away, making faces at it from a safe distance. When Pinky giggled, he doubled his efforts. Then Pinky gasped a second time, eyes on the back of the photograph. "Brain! Brain, it's his address! You wrote down his address! Egad! We can find him now!"

Brain clapped only because Pinky was happy, and then had to hold on because Pinky was twirling him again. He liked the twirling. It let him press his nose into the curve of Pinky's neck and breathe in his scent all he wanted. "Let's go, Brain!"

Brain had absolutely no idea where Pinky was leading him, but he went along without a struggle. He'd go anywhere for the mouse.

-8-8-

It wasn't very easy for two mice to hail a cab, especially since Pinky had never done it before. In his experience, he stood back and they appeared. But when Brain didn't do anything and several minutes had passed, Pinky took the time to consider just what needed to occur. "Hm... What do you usually do, Brain?"

He didn't know, but he didn't want to disappoint Pinky. So Brain looked about for some sign of how he was supposed to answer, but couldn't think of a thing. He waved and Pinky's whole face lit up. "Oh, right!"

Pinky waved wildly and a yellow cab pulled up to the curb, the backdoor swinging open. "It worked, Brain! I did it!" Brain smiled blandly, following Pinky into the back.

"Where to, mac?"

"Um..." Pinky retrieved the photograph of Snowball and handed it over after climbing up to perch on the top of the driver's seat. "To that address! _Narf_! And, um, step with it!"

Rolling his eyes at what he attributed to a failure typical of foreigners, the cabbie put his car in gear and shot off. Pinky tumbled off the front seat and fell into the back upside-down beside Brain. Brain took it as an opportunity to tickle his feet, sending Pinky into a cascade of giggles until he fell off that seat as well.

Pinky climbed back up and Brain climbed into his lap again, smiling as they slid across the seat with every sharp turn the driver took. It wasn't scary like it had been in the cage; this was safe because he was with Pinky and Pinky giggled everytime they slid. So Brain rested his ear against Pinky's heart, listening to its bouncy beat, and fell asleep for the duration.

-8-8-

When they arrived at Microsponge headquarters, the two mice slipped with ease beneath the front gates and trotted across the lawn towards the front door. Neither had any idea that they were being observed, nor did either even know to consider the possibility. Brain walked with his hands clasped behind his back, sniffing the air cautiously. This wasn't home. It smelled familiar, but it wasn't a good familiar and it wasn't home.

Pinky just skipped along the path until it was time to slip under the door. He did so with ease, helping his friend when his over-sized cranium got stuck in the crack. "Your head didn't get very small when he turned your brain to yogurt, Brain! _Narf_!"

"Nn." Brain started to walk down a random hall, Pinky right behind him. He hummed happily because Brain didn't tell him to be quiet, and Brain wandered aimlessly because instinct was pulling him while his mind was busy pouting over the fact that they were at yet another new place that wasn't home. His mouth was moving into a pout by the time someone stepped into their path.

"Well, now, _this_ I wasn't expecting. How did you manage to find him again, Pinky?"

"Hm? Oh, hi, Snowball!" Pinky waved enthusiastically, which had Brain narrowing his eyes and shifting to stand mostly in front of Pinky. This mouse was _his_, not the hamster's.

"Yes, yes, _hello_. Tell me how you found Brain!"

"Oh! Well... I went for a walk and he was there! Poit."

"Of course. I suppose the machine didn't work as it was supposed to, then." He turned annoyed pink eyes on Brain, saw the hatred he expected to reflected back at him, and scowled. "Yet another one of your devices has failed me, Brain." He sighed as if very put upon. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you."

Brain didn't have any sort of a comeback, so Snowball lifted a brow and moved forward. "Well, Brain, nothing to say?"

"Nn."

"...'Nn?' What sort of rubbish is 'nn?'" the hamster demanded and poked at Brain's forehead. The mouse squeaked and swatted at him and a slow smile made its way across Snowball's features. "Oh, dear. It _did_ work! Which means... Oh, that human is so fired. I specifically said the _jungle_. Is that really such a difficult word to understand?"

"Yes," Pinky supplied. "Poit."

Brain was tired of listening to and smelling the hamster. This scent made him sad and angry at the same time, confusing his mind. He rubbed at his head, the pout forming fully, and just walked passed the irritating creature. Rather stunned by the simplistic display - a Brain who didn't argue was really no fun at all - Snowball let him and Pinky get all the way to the end of the hall before he realized where they were going.

"Trying to find the machine, are you?" Snowball called and moved to the wall to smack a key console he'd had installed at his level. He punched in a code that would send a few armed guards their way. "I think not."

Pinky tapped Brain's shoulder. "What machine, Brain?"

"Nn."

"_Narf_." At that, Brain smiled and continued on. When the armed humans rushed by, he dodged their feet easily and wandered into a room with a strangely familiar scent. He was scared by it, yet the intrigue of something familiar in this place was hard to resist. Besides that, it was where his instinct led him.

"No, you idiots! Those mice _were_ the targets! Stop them!"

Pinky turned around at the echoing words, trying to see his back. When had they become targets? Plus, he didn't have a bull's eyes, he had mice eyes. At least he thought so. "Brain! Is there a circley thingy on my back?"

The large-headed mouse had no idea, so mumbled his nonsense and scooted slowly into the room. The intrigue couldn't overwhelm the fear entirely, after all.

But then he heard Pinky yelp and spun quickly, only to see his friend being crushed in the fist of a large human. He opened his mouth to squeal his displeasure, but the breath was stolen from his lungs when he, too, was snatched up. The human was taking Pinky away, though, which was completely unacceptable. He squeaked dramatically, wriggling and writhing.

"Oh, no!" Pinky wailed. "We forgot the fruit basket!"

Brain wriggled harder at Pinky's loud shout. He didn't know what a fruit basket was, but he knew Pinky sounded unhappy. That wasn't allowed, nor was Pinky getting further away from him. With a growl, he did the only thing he could think to do and sank his teeth into the finger of the man who held him. He let out a wail of his own and reflexively tossed Brain away. The mouse hit the wall with a loud _smack_ and slid to the floor, getting up and staggering a few paces before shaking himself and returning to his mission. Pinky's scent was entirely too far away! "Nn!"

He chased down the human, skidding on the floor when he tried to turn a corner and sliding right through an open door. He ended up tangled in several wires behind a big machine and the smell terrified him. He wanted _home_. He needed _Pinky!_ "Pih!" he squealed and wriggled, only tangling himself up worse. Finally, it occurred to him that he could get out of there the same way he'd gotten away from the humans - he could bite his way out!

He grabbed a wire and bit hard, a little shock going through his body, but it could be ignored since the binds around him had lessened. Hundreds of miles away, the President of the United States jolted as loud feedback resounded in his ear. He dug a finger in and an earbud popped out that he hadn't ever seen before. He looked down at the papers he'd just been about to sign and wondered who the heck _Snowball_ was and why in the world he'd be planning to send him the keycodes to their nuclear weapons. He also found himself wondering what day it was and why he was wearing a hamster hat. Odd.

Back at Microsponge, Brain was sinking his teeth into another wire, shocking himself and a world leader under Snowball's control. It went on and on until Brain, and coincidentally the world, were free. But the mouse only had one thing on his mind, so scrambled out to track it down. _Pinky!_

-8-8-

"I'm awfully sorry," Pinky apologized, not as squished as Brain had thought. "We were really going to bring a fruit basket, but I got all exciiited and Brain isn't smart enough to remiiind me. Naaaarf and troooooz."

The human ignored him, so Pinky began to swivel his head and look about. "Where are we going, Mr. Human-man-human-with-a-big-helmet... man? That really is a big helmet!" He gasped. "I bet you must have a really big head! _Zort!_ Like Snowball! Or The Brain! But Brain's head is full of yogurt right now. Mm. I should've asked him if it was strawberry. Oh, _I_ know! You'd rather have a _yogurt_ basket! Well! Let me tell you, mistah, you shouldn't look a gift mouse in the mouth!" He nodded firmly since he couldn't fold his arms to look stern.

He heard a squeak and managed to pull himself upwards enough to lean back and see his friend chasing them. "Oh, look! There's The Brain now!"

The human did look that time and quickly stopped and spun around. Brain wasn't expecting that, so skid across the floor and smacked right into the toe of his boot. "Nn!" He looked up. "Pih!"

Pinky freed an arm and waved enthusiastically. "Hello, Brain! You look as small as a mouse from all the way up here!"

The man lifted his foot to stamp on Brain, but the mouse squeaked in fear and shot up his pant leg. He started to jump about, the climb tickling him. He swatted at the bundle in his pants, but couldn't quite get to it and ended up losing his balance and toppling over. Pinky spilled from his hand and Brain crawled out of his pants, looking about uncertainly. But when he saw Pinky brushing himself off, he scampered over and tackled him with an excited round of gibberish.

"Oh, Brain, we weren't apart that long." But he sniffled anyway and hugged Brain tightly. "I missed you too! _Troz!_"

"Such a _touching_ reunion." Brain growled fiercely at the voice. He hadn't felt the need to bother before, but now he'd tried to take Pinky from him. And if he did it again, _he_ was the one who was going to get bit! He licked Pinky's ear fondly, one eye on the hamster, his growl rumbling in his throat. Snowball, however, was a bit caught off guard by the obvious affection. "What in the world...?"

"Oh, he's just grooming." Pinky beamed. "He does it rather often nowadays. It's very nice of him."

"Quite," Snowball muttered after a moment. "Now, then, to business! If you're here to stop me, the world is already at my command!"

"Oh, no," Pinky assured him. "I just want you to turn The Brain back to normal!"

"Why would I _ever_ turn my nemesis back to normal? He'll just try and defeat me and we can't have that, Pinky."

Pinky's ears wilted. "But I miss him... Please, Snowball?"

"Absolutely _not_!" Snowball snapped and made an irritable sound when one of the wall panels beeped. "What now?" he wondered and walked over, hitting several keys and repeating the question to whoever was on the other side.

While Pinky was more than ready to stay where they were and wait, Brain wanted to go back to the scarily intriguing room again. So he wriggled away from Pinky and strolled away, his friend following him. "_What_?" Snowball roared after they'd rounded the corner.

"Ooh. He sounds mad, doesn't he?"

"Nn." Brain reached out, capturing Pinky's hand and holding tightly just in case they got separated again.

Pinky smiled and leaned over to sweep Brain into a hug. "I'm sorry he won't make you all normal, Brain. Maybe he'd give us back the directions so we can put it back together? Oh, no, no. How could we do that when your brain is still yogurt?"

He didn't know what Pinky was going on about, but the voice was enough of a comfort that Brain was able to enter this room with ease now, hardly even noticing the fear this time. "Naaaarf," Pinky cooed, looking around in wonder. "I recognize this thing! You used it to make me really smart and then you didn't like me anymore! I didn't like that machine, Brain. We didn't try to take over the world at all that night and you had such exciting plans!"

Brain released his hand to climb onto a counter to study the machine. He sniffed it experimentally; it smelled like that icky hamster. But something else on the counter caught his eye and he sprang onto it, arms lifted. "Yeh!" he squeaked and Pinky trailed over.

"Property of The Brain," he read. "Dash log dash." He stared at it blankly for several minutes before gasping. "Oh! It's your log, Brain! The one Romy couldn't find!"

"Rom!"

"Not Rom, Brain. Romy. It's sort of like the row, row your boat sound."

"Rom!" Brain exclaimed again and sat down, patting the book's cover. This was his. He'd done this. "Nn."

"_Narf_!" Pinky went over and looked at the book, then at the machine. He did this several times, humming quietly, waiting for some instruction on what to do next. But then he noticed a knob and decided he wanted to play with it. He bounced over and turned it so the arrow was facing up. Up was _much_ better than down. "Ooh, Brain! D'you think this is what Snowball used to turn your brain into strawberry yogurt?"

Brain got off the book and pushed it open, turning pages happily. He'd done these. They hadn't worked, but he'd done them. And Pinky had helped try them. "Egad, _brilliant_, Brain! _Zort!_ We'll try and find them in here!" Pinky bounded over, watching the pages as Brain turned them. He muttered gibberish as he turned, as if explaining what they all were. Pinky just reached out and stroked his head, smiling when Brain started making happy sounds. "I'm glad you'll be back to normal too, Brain."

No idea what he was going on about, Brain continued his gibberish since Pinky continued his pets when he did. But then Pinky stopped him, pointing exuberantly at a page. "That's it! Look! _Narf!_ The monkey! We found it, Brain!" Pinky swept him up and twirled him happily, much to Brain's delight. He carried Brain over to the chair and sat him down on it. Brain looked around curiously, but trusted Pinky. So rather than squirming while the taller mouse strapped a helmet onto his head, he curled his fingers into his cagemate's fur and held on.

Satisfied that Brain was in the right place, Pinky went over to the log and dragged it closer to where he'd be working on the big old fancy machine thingy. But it wasn't until he started reaching for the first switch that he realized a very important flaw in his plan of getting Brain back to normal. "Oh, no, wait, no, this won't work..." He wrung his hands together, looking from the drawn plans to the mouse watching him curiously. "I dunno how to _read_ your plans, Brain. It's all topsy-turvy-wurvy! Much harder than even _Pat the Bunny_!"

He went over to Brain, saddened by the realization. His tail dragged the ground and Brain babbled at him, reaching out for him when he came close enough. Pinky drew Brain close, nuzzling his ear gently despite the helmet. "I want you back to normal, Brain, b-but... What if I mess up? I don't wanna accidentally hurt you, Brain!"

"Nn." Not liking this level of distress, Brain wrapped his arms around Pinky's neck and licked his cheek.

"Oh, Brain... I don't think I can! What if you get even worse and don't even recognize me? Then the yogurt'll leak from your ears and get the floor all messy!" Pinky wailed. "You'll _never_ ask if I'm ponderin' what you're ponderin' ever again! _Troz_! I don't want to hurt you even worse, Brain! I love you! I don't care if you're snuggly and you don't sing anymore and we don't take over the world!"

Brain wriggled a little, wondering what was wrong. The machine had clearly made him upset somehow, but it had made him happy first. Confused, Brain carefully bopped Pinky on the head since that had made him happy the last time and pushed him gently back at the machine. Pinky swallowed, lacing his fingers together nervously. "D'you really think I should, Brain?"

"Puh!"

Pinky worked up all his confidence and puffed his chest out, giving Brain a salute with the wrong hand. "Right, Brain! I won't let you down! _Narf_!"

Brain gave a bemused smile and twiddled his thumbs with some fascination while Pinky looked from the book to the machine. He carefully flipped a switch and Brain jumped in his chain at the sudden jolt of electricity. With an unhappy sound, he climbed off the chair to go and see what Pinky was doing.

"_What_ have the two of you done?" The hamster made his return, hands thrown in the air, expression extremely frustrated. "You've ruined everything and Brain's mind is the consistency of an empty bowl!" He froze when he noted Brain wearing the helmet and Pinky at the controls with the book. "No!" he snapped. "It's bad enough when he's _normal_ and foils everything!" He leapt at Pinky, but Brain tackled him from the side. The cord on the helmet was long enough to allow for the tackle, but when Snowball was sent rolling, Brain was snapped back like a puppet on a string.

"You get him, Brain!" Pinky cheered and looked back at the controls. Was he on step number three or step sixty-seven? Hm...

Snowball got to his feet, brushing his hands over himself with displeasure. "Well, Brain, I see your loyalty still lies with this imbecile." Brain growled, shaking himself a little to try and fluff his fur up threateningly, and he dropped to all fours and shuffled closer to Pinky to guard him, despite the little tremors of electricity that were coursing through him. The taller mouse paid him no mind, tongue caught between his teeth as he concentrated on all the buttons and switches.

"You were a fool before I ever put you through that machine!" Snowball ranted, paying as much attention to Pinky as Pinky was to him. Maybe if he'd paid more, he would've realized that - more by accident than design - Pinky was working the machine correctly.

Pinky looked from one button to the next, unable to decide if he wanted to push the pretty blue button or the lovely green one. He had no idea that the green one would've killed Brain immediately and the blue one would've made the current changes irreversible. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he pushed an entirely different button, this one pink. Just like Brain's eyes!

The amount of electricity it generated, again, shorted the room they were in as well as the rest of the building. It would be several days, again, before Snowball was able to fix it.

* * *

><p>Next chapter's the last of it~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

And ta-da! The last chapter is here XD

* * *

><p>The first thing Brain realized when his eyes blinked open was how incredibly dark the room was. The second thing was that he wasn't standing still, or standing at all really. He seemed to be riding something. He shook his head wearily, running his hand over the front of whatever it was while his eyes adjusted. It felt like a book.<p>

From somewhere behind him he heard Snowball's voice. "I'll get you for this, Brain!" But he didn't pay much attention. He was much more interested in the fact that he seemed to be riding a book.

He cleared his throat and Pinky's voice sounded in front of him. "Oh, Brain! You're awake! Goody!" He laughed. "We're escaping!"

Escaping. Brain's head ached, so he didn't bother trying to figure out why they were escaping from Snowball or why Pinky was dragging him on a book. He just laid back down and held on for the ride without responding.

When he awoke next it was because Pinky was wailing. "I broke him forever! _Troz!_ I didn't _mean_ to!"

"Aw, geez..." That was Roman Numeral I, his mind supplied and he scowled. Of course that's who it was. They'd been at his apartment... hadn't they? His head gave another severe throb and he sat up with a groan. He would kill for half an aspirin and some peace and quiet.

"Brain!" Pinky cried and it was neither peaceful nor quiet. And it most certainly wasn't half an aspirin. He opened an eye, glaring balefully at the sobbing mouse. "Oh, Brain, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Roman assured him, patting his back. "Look, he can't be as bad as he was before. He won't forget you."

"He _will _and he's broken and his yogurt brains are going to drip out his ears and he'll never take over the world and he'll never ask me what I'm pondering agaaaaain!"

"Pinky!" Brain snapped, which helped his head about as much as Pinky's sobs. "Enough of that incessant noise!" He rubbed his brow. "This is a pain that will linger," he muttered and was swept up and twirled.

"Oh, Brain! You're _not_ broken!"

Brain took a discreet inhale of Pinky's scent before his struggles began. "Put me down this instant!"

"'Kay!" With just as much excitement, he deposited the mouse back to the couch cushion they were on. "You're not broken!" he repeated.

"No, but you will be if I don't-" His sardine tin. He halted abruptly and slid his gaze towards Roman, who smiled slowly and knowingly.

"Yeah. Saw every single paper in there, dad."

"I'm mortified," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "And I have had enough of all of this foolishness." He leapt down from the couch. He _still_ wanted to return to the lab, but at least now he knew what to do about it. He shuddered, extremely disturbed by how... _simple_ he'd been. And how dreadfully clingy. He was fairly certain he could still taste Pinky on his tongue, a thought that had his entire face reddening.

"He's not snuggly anymore!" he heard Pinky exclaim and winced. Thankfully, his headache was beginning to diminish on its own so he could continue on as though nothing had occurred. He climbed up onto a barstool and onto the counter, gathering pages and shoving them inside the sardine can. He would have to reorganize them when he could be alone, but for now it was more important to hide the embarrassing proof of his feelings for his cagemate and their son. His hand hesitated on the little keychain, left behind before going to Microsponge. He ran a hand carefully over the side of the globe before setting it aside. He would just have to put that away later.

Hiding it was useless anyway. Roman, Pinky, and even Bunny had seen him humiliating himself by frolicking about with it. Back at the lab, he'd even been jealous of Billie at one point, had snarled at Gerry before dragging Pinky away from him, and had happily groomed his associate directly in view of the majority of the other creatures in their side of the lab. His reputation was ruined entirely, torn to shreds!

He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. He looked up when papers were suddenly thrust at him. Sighing, he took the armful from Pinky and tucked it away before slamming the tin shut. "Thank you, Pinky."

His eyes were big and still glittering with tears, but his joy was unmistakable. "I really missed you, Brain."

"I didn't _go_ anywhere, Pinky." He knew he sounded grumpier than normal and it irritated him even moreso that he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to get out of here and return to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

But even that thought disappeared when Pinky picked him up for the gentlest hug and the softest words the rambunctious mouse had given or said. "Yes, you did," he whispered and Brain squeezed his eyes shut.

"Pinky..."

"Yes, Brain?"

"Put me down."

"Do I have to, Brain...?"

He shoved away from Pinky with more force than what was exactly necessary, but he didn't deal well with mortification and he was experiencing quite a bit of it now. "You wanted me this way, you've _got_ me this way! Now, I mean it, Pinky! Put me down!"

Pinky was holding him close enough that he felt the tremor work it's way through the mouse's body before he set Brain on the ground. "Sorry, Brain..."

The shorter mouse did his best to ignore the way Pinky's ears wilted, something that would've greatly stressed him when his mind had been in such a primitive state. The _air_ hurt. What a load of nonsense! But it _was_ heavy and it weighed him down as he dragged the sardine tin off the counter.

"Aw, c'mon, dad. Why are you being so-?"

"Don't you _dare_ lecture me," Brain snapped. "I am still your superior, Roman Numeral I. However, I do... appreciate all of your assistance in this... matter. Good day." With a grunt, he dragged the tin out of the apartment.

Pinky sniffled and went after him, accepting the hug from their son before he made it to the door. "Hey, don't worry about it... ma. He'll cool down once he's used to being normal again."

"Right, Romy." He gave his son a squeeze, then stepped back and waved enthusiastically at Bunny. "G'bye!" he called and ran after The Brain, making it down just as a cab pulled up to the curb.

Brain made sure to keep the sardine tin in-between them the entire ride, not wanting Pinky to get any sort of idea about placing him in his lap. That was one cab ride that would absolutely never be repeated. They'd been _snuggling_ in _public_ like... like hooligans!

When it stopped, they leapt out and walked up to the front of the building. Brain's glares kept Pinky from offering to help with the tin, but it awfully hard not to. When they got to the door, though, he had to. "Um... D'you need help getting it in the mail slot, Brain?"

"No," Brain grumbled, heaving it against the door and pushing upwards. It didn't quite reach.

"But Brain-"

"No!" he said again, louder this time. "I don't _need_ your help, Pinky! I'm just fine! I'm not some simpleton who's afraid of monotonous mazes and wants to cuddle all the time just because you have a pleasing scent!" With a loud, aggravated sound, Brain pushed hard and it went through; Brain followed suit, Pinky going inside much slower.

But then his ears perked a little because Brain, _his_ Brain, had just said he had a pleasing scent. And that was a very good thing. He laughed quietly, keeping up with his friend with ease since Brain wasn't generally one to carry heavy things and his overstuffed can was awfully heavy. "So what are we going to do tonight, Brain?"

"You mean you haven't had _enough_ adventure for one night?" Brain shook his head and began dragging the tin up to the counter one drawer at a time. "_We_ aren't doing anything, Pinky. I am going to make up for lost time and select a plan for world domination to be effective tomorrow night and _you_ shall... do whatever it is that you do."

"Can I help you, Brain?" Pinky exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot, hands clasped and held to the side of his head. "Oh, please?"

"Not tonight, Pinky." Brain made it up the last of the drawers and swiped a hand across his brow to alleviate some of the accumulated sweat. Wasting no time, he quickly hauled up a corner of it and began dragging it across the countertop to get to their cage. He was going to get a plan from his sardine tin and implement it. One of the ones that Pinky would morally object to and not one that would place him in mortal danger. He wanted Pinky to be around, after all, when he took over the world and showed them - him and their clone - just how truly insignificant they were!

He didn't _need_ them! He was The Brain! He was an advanced being! He was the future ruler of the world and had no time for dilly-dallying with things like overly emotional outbursts. He had no need for their embrace, their warmth. Why, hadn't he been just fine after Roman had left? He hadn't sulked at all. It had all been Pinky. It was _always_ Pinky!

He slammed the tin down with much more force than was necessary and rounded on the mouse who'd come in behind him. "Didn't I tell you I didn't need you here tonight? Go elsewhere! Go _anywhere_! Just leave me be!"

"I just... w-wanted a drink of water, Brain." Pinky's eyes began to fill and Brain quickly spun away to keep himself from seeing that, from being softened by it. He pulled open the tin and slammed they keychain in it, missing the way Pinky winced. "I... I guess I can go to the sink, then... Poit..."

Pinky ran off, sobbing. He'd wanted Brain back to normal! Not angrier than ever! Oh, he _had_ broken him! He'd broken him so badly that his brains were made of... of... of broken sharp thingies! He tripped at one point, tears blurring his vision, and landed hard on the computer keyboard. Wiping his eyes, Pinky looked up at it. An idea formulated in his mind and he began to hop from one key to the next. This would make him feel better, he hoped, and comfort him even though Brain's brain was sharp and broken.

Back in the cage, The Brain was only growing more aggravated by the second, pulling page after page out of the tin. It was totally disorganized! The photograph of Snowball was gone completely and the drawing Roman had done was crinkled at the edges. He knew that one was his own fault, but those imbeciles could've stopped him from clutching the page at any time. Instead, now he'd have to laminate it just in case something as dreadful as this occurred again.

He severely hoped nothing like this occurred again. He just couldn't tolerate the sheer mortification. Between his actions and Pinky's absolute acceptance of them and... Oh, that wasn't very fair.

Brain chucked the papers down and lifted his hands to his head. Pinky hadn't _accepted_ them, at least not absolutely. He'd had a bit of fun and he'd never _stopped_ Brain, but he'd continually wondered if he would be normal again. He'd wanted to continue their routine! Bops to the head and ponderings and all. He'd wanted...

Blinking, Brain looked up as the music in the distance finally caught his attention. It was his record, or Brainatra's record rather. Pinky must've remembered how Roman had pulled it up online. He'd wanted to hear Brain singing again.

"_Brain, when you go back to normal, will you remember to hug me sometimes?"_

Sighing, Brain drew out the keychain and gently stroked the edges of the globe.

"_I don't want to hurt you even worse, Brain! I love you! I don't care if you're snuggly and you don't sing anymore and we don't take over the world!"_

I love you. Pinky had said it to him, his own desires right in reach. He hadn't wanted to risk it, though, until Brain had pushed him towards it with no real idea of what was going to happen. He remembered the trust that had been in him, honest and pure and entirely undiluted by logic. Brain laid a hand over his rapidly beating heart, his eyes welling as he listened to his own voice in the background. Pinky had led him in a dance, had taken care of him for three days, and the only thing he'd _really_ asked for was the occasional hug.

He took a deep breath, blinking away the tears, and left the papers and the plans scattered about haphazardly. He didn't need them. He'd never implement them. He _did_ need, Pinky! His primitive self had trusted that, had known it and hadn't doubted. It was logic that gave him doubts, completely unfounded logic.

He ran from the cage, streaked across the counter, and scaled the stack of books that separated him from his cagemate. And, for a moment, he banished his advanced mental capacities and watched with his instincts.

Pinky danced alone, eyes closed, arms held out as if wrapped around someone. He twirled and Brain longed to be in his embrace. His tears were leaving tracks in his fur and Brain longed to nuzzle them away, to anything them away. The primitive emotion that had been there since his first inhale of Pinky's scent was in him now, speeding his heart and quickening his breath. And a word snuck in that left him feeling speechless and foolish. Speechless due to shock at feeling such a thing. Foolish because he should have realized this so much sooner.

He was looking at his world. Oh, not _the_ world. Not the globe that would assuredly be conquered one of these days with one of these plans. But it was his world just the same, one he'd already conquered and now had to nurture. Oh, why hadn't he seen it before? "Pinky!"

Pinky blinked his eyes open. "Brain?" The shorter mouse launched himself into the air as he so rarely did and threw his arms tightly around Pinky's neck. Pinky returned the embrace, as confused as ever. "Are you okay, Brain?"

"I'm f-fine," he stuttered and cleared his throat, breathing in Pinky's blessedly familiar scent. "Just dance."

Pinky did as he was told despite his bafflement, but holding onto Brain made the steps so much nicer. "This is like when your brains were yogurt... Brain."

Brain didn't bother to correct him. The explanation would take even longer than the song and there were more important things to attend to. "They aren't any longer, Pinky. You fixed me."

Pinky's ears drooped a little at that and he twirled Brain gently. "Are you sure, Brain? You're grumpier than normal. Your brains went from yogurt to sharp thingies. I just broke you in the other direction."

Brain sighed. "Do I seem grumpy now, Pinky?"

"No," he said at length. "What are you now?"

"I'm normal, Pinky. I'm back to normal."

Pinky scrunched up his face, betraying his deep thinking. "Um... No, you're not. You're hugging me." He gasped. "Oh, no! Your brains are going back to yogurt!" Rolling his eyes, Brain sent his fist crashing down on Pinky's head hard enough to send him to the floor. He laughed aloud, happily rubbing the spot. "_Narf_!"

"My mind isn't reverting, Pinky, nor has it evolved further." Brain disentangled himself from the taller mouse and stepped back, hands on his hips. "I am me! And I am entirely back to normal with one exception!"

"What's that, Brain?"

"Knowledge, Pinky! New knowledge has surfaced and given me all that I need!"

"To take over the world?"

Brain stopped, looking at Pinky and considering the harmless suggestion. "Perhaps," he conceded. "But more importantly, this will assist me with the world I already possess!"

"Yippee!" Pinky cheered, throwing his hands into the air. He'd had no idea Brain already had part of the world! This was so exciting! He looked down, arms lowering slowly when Brain moved forward and hugged him. "Brain? You're hugging me again."

"You asked me to, didn't you?"

"Wuh- But you didn't answer." Pinky toyed with Brain's tail, frowning to himself, and didn't notice the nervous way Brain swallowed as he stroke and twirled the sensitive appendage. "I thought that meant 'no.'"

"Pinky, you thought a lot of things about me while I was in that primitive state that were wrong." Such as his level of understanding and recall abilities. "But I'll forgive that since you did, in fact, manage to fix me."

Pinky's tail wiggled excitedly, his arms going tightly around Brain. He lifted the shorter mouse as he leapt to his feet. "Brain! You really _are_ fixed! Ask me if I'm pondering what you're pondering!" he requested, spinning in circles.

Unbidden, a small smile curved Brain's lips. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky stopped abruptly, patting his belly. Held with one arm, Brain tried not to feel like a child. "Um... I think so, Brain, but I don't remember swallowing any butterflies."

"You've swallowed worse," his cagemate remarked and wriggled down, striding quickly to the keyboard and leaping onto keys rapidly. The song he selected wasn't his, but he found it to be suitable for the occasion and, well, he knew the words.

"What's that for?"

"I have decided to reward you, Pinky. You've done a truly excellent job taking care of me the past few days. I've felt very... loved."

"But... you _are_ loved, Brain." He looked over his shoulder to see Pinky's furrowed brow. Him trying to think hard on something was a fairly rare sight and he enjoyed it on some level.

"As are you, Pinky."

The appearance of thought melted away to surprise and then almost immediately switched to adoration. "Oh, Brain..."

"Yes. Well." He cleared his throat and hit play. "Come now, Pinky. You get one song and one dance for your reward."

"Really?"

"Of course. And then it's off to bed for we must be well-rested for tomorrow night."

"Why? What're we going to do tomorrow night?" Pinky asked, sweeping The Brain up and twirling him happily.

"The same thing we do every night that I'm normal, Pinky." He looped his arms around Pinky's neck and nuzzled him gently. "Try to take over the world!"

_They're dinky_

_They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

In bed that night, Brain rolled over, snuggled as close to Pinky as he dared, and nudged his ear gently. "...Nn."

"_Narf!_" came almost immediately and Brain smiled, closing his eyes to join his companion in sleep. Eat your heart out, Pavlov.

* * *

><p>Yay XD Brain's being adorable and all's well~<p> 


End file.
